


Kagari's Second

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Big Brother Kagari, Brother/Sister Incest, Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kagari Has A Younger Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagari never thought he'd end up hunting himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Idea

_"Kagari?" He looked up from his hand-held game, brown eyes meeting a pair much like his._

_"Mm?" He questioned curiously, eyes flying back down to his game to stop from falling off a platform. When she remained quiet he paused his game, looking up to find her quite stiff & her eyes reflected nervousness. "What's wrong? I've noticed you've been off lately." He said._

_She sighed, "Kagari, run away with me." She stated more than said, either way Kagari was shocked._

_"Kira, I- we can't. We'll be running for the rest of our lives if we run away." Kagari said back to her quietly, brown eyes darting all around them._

_Kira sighed, "But, you're my brother. I don't wanna leave you here to be treated as a dog. You are a living, breathing person. Please, run away with me." She begged quietly, eyes glossy as tears built up in them. Her hands clasped in front of her. Kagari shook his head._

_"Where would we go? How? We haven't enough money to do so-"_

_"I can get it!" Kira exclaimed, "I can get the money we need to disappear." She whispered._

_"No." Kagari said harshly. Kira stood, glaring down at him from his place on the lounge's couch, hands clenched into fists._

_"Fine." She said, "Don't expect for the day to come, the day when you have to finish me off." Kira said, she was merely fifteen. Kagari saw no threat in her words, "I'll only die by your hands." She said before walking off._

_... Kagari never thought he'd have to track down his own flesh & blood, his twin..._


	2. Hound 4's Duty

Kagari was shocked to find his little sister escaped.

"She was serious..." he mumbled catching the attention of his superior. Ginoza walked over, obviously pissed beyond belief.

"What?" He asked sternly, "You knew she was planning this & told no one!?" Ginoza asked incredulously, green-hazel eyes narrowing.

"She asked if I wanted to run away with her. I refused & thought it was just a crackpot idea- I mean c'mon, she's my sister! When are we, more or less she, taken serious?!" Kagari said still mystified.

Kougami smirked, "He has a point you know. They're brother & sister, & not only do they look alike, but they also think alike." He said walking back to his area in their cramped office. Ginoza glared at the Enforcer's back, then realization hit him.

"Kagari, you're gonna help us track down your sister." Ginoza stated, serious eyes making Kagari close his mouth. He sighed & closed his eyes, hand turning into a fist. _Only I can do this. We think alike, like Kougami said... I'm our best bet._

Kagari looked up at his superior & nodded. "Where do we start?" Ginoza handed him a folder of where a recent string of killings had been happening... They were all in cold blood. Now, Kagari knew his, & his sisters CC was about the same, but with all the killings she'd been doing it might've raised considerably.

Kougami rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Kagari. Kira is a good Enforcer, we all know that... I just wish I could've stopped her-" Kagari looked at his friend in astonishment, "I wish I could've _saved_ her." Kougami met the younger Enforcer's gaze before walking back to his desk.


	3. Chokehold Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later Kagari finally gets to see his little sister once more. But things will never be the same like he wishes they were. He misses her...

**4 Years Later**

Kira stood calmly on the balcony of the MWPSB'S 100th floor, watching as people walked by as if nothing was happening, as if everything was fine. She smirked as a quiet gasp came from behind her.

"Hello..." Kira turned around slowly, "brother." She purred, eyes intense as his cup of fresh coffee fell from his grip, & smashed as contact was made with the marble flooring.

"Kira?" Kagari said shocked. His sister had grown considerably, her hair was cut much like his, but still longer, & her ends dyed black. Brown eyes fierce & unnerving, lips drawn in a tight, stern line. Kira now beat her older brother by two inches. "What... What are you doing here?" Kagari questioned, managing to find his voice again.

She waltzed over to him, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kira chuckled darkly, "Where's Kougami? Still a fugitive I suspect. Or Ginoza, oh I bet he's having fun being an Enforcer- a dog like he treated us!" She hissed.

"Ginoza doesn't mind his demotion." Kagari said simply, hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. _I tried my hardest. How could I not find her_? He barely noticed she began her walk back to the balcony, abruptly stopping  & looking over her shoulder.

"Masaoka, from what I heard, is... dead?" She asked, the words burning her tongue. Four years ago, & some prior to her becoming an Enforcer, Kira looked up to the older detective, volunteering to go with him or assist in any task he needed done. Masaoka was proud to call her a friend, & more proud to call her family, but when Kira left, it broke his heart; like it broke Kagari's.

"Yes, that Makishima bastard killed him." Kagari said, clenched fists at his side, biting back tears as they pricked the corners of his eyes. Kira's posture became a bit sloppy, hunching over slightly, & shoulders going inwards; as if trying to curl in on herself.

"I see." Kira said, eyes widening at her brother's state. She appeared besides him, face cupped in her hands, thumbs brushing his cheeks & riding them of fallen tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips.

Kagari closed his eyes, shutting out the world & remembering his sister is the reason he's still alive. Kira saved him multiple times, "Kagari! Kira!" Kira pulled away, brown eyes narrowing & she bared her teeth at her once good friend; her ex-superior;

"Ginoza, pleasure to see you again." Kira said with a devious smirk, hand slipping beneath her leather jacket. Ginoza's finger applied increasingly steady pressure to the Dominator's trigger.

"The feeling isn't mutual. You're a latent criminal-"

"As are you now! But at least I _belong_ with them, you're just fucked up because of your father's death! I'm fucked up because of the murders I've done! How you should've seen them scream!" Kira laughed manically before sprinting to the balcony's edge,  & leaping off. Kagari & Ginoza both ran to the edge, only to find civilians walking below & morning traffic coming to a halt.

Ginoza glared at the fellow Enforcer, "What the fuck Kagari!" He seethed, "She was right there! You could've captured her, or killed her!" He scolded.

Kagari flinched away, "Don't you get it?" He asked head hung low, knuckles turning white as he gripped the railing, "Don't you!" Kagari asked yelling at Ginoza, eyes burning with passion. "Blood is thicker than anything else! I don't want to be the reason my sister is rotting in a cell, or sentenced to death." Kagari said. He left quickly, punching a nearby wall, & leaving Ginoza silent. _Almost_ feeling ashamed.


	4. Reminiscing (Kagari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagari remembers things he wish could still happen, like they did years ago...

Kagari sat alone in his room, throwing his tennis ball against a wall, & catching it as it rocketed back. With a finally toss, the ball missed the wall, & knocked against the door of his room, bouncing off under the couch. He sighed & slumped against the wall, elbows on his knees, & hands covering his eyes.

"Kira... Why... Why couldn't you have stayed?" He murmured quietly to himself. Kagari slowly lifted his head, "Why can't things be how they use to be?" Kagari asked softly, slowly but surely reminiscing about the old days...

_Kagari followed his sister as she yanked him through the MWPSB's halls._

_"What are you doing? We're suppose to be watching Kougami." Kagari said trying to free his wrist from her grasp. Kira sighed & glanced around, she turned around quickly, pushing him back against the wall & kissing him full force on the lips._

_"Shut up, no one will know. And Kogu's promised to stay put, for me." Kira said with wide brown eyes, "Please? Come with me?"_

_"Kira..." Kagari sighed feeling his wall beginning to crumble._

_"Please Kagari? You'd follow me anywhere right?" She asked, eyes widening unimaginably bigger. He rolled his eyes, the sign saying he'd given in. Kira smirked & he mimicked it, both happy no one could comment on their similarities._

Kagari stood, walking to fetch the ball. The whole relationship between his sister & him going through his mind, he never stopped wondering why they did what they did, never understood why they never stopped. _Because we needed it. Needed each other... in every way possible._ He thought picking up the yellow tennis ball. One Kira had given him their first day on the job, after Ginoza called them beasts, _dogs_.

_"He'll warm up to us." Kira said so sure of herself as she trailed kisses from his jaw to collarbone. Her nimble fingers slipping beneath the collar of his shirt & sliding it down his shoulders. Kagari inhaled sharply, eyes shutting as he shamelessly pawed at the hem of her shirt._

_Kagari smiled, "You're probably right. Usually are." He said unbuttoning her black shirt much like his own. His hands trailing back up her exposed sides to her gray bra with black designs, cupping her breasts with ease & making her arch into his touch._

_"Damn straight I usually am." Kira sneered & took his lower lip between hers, tugging lightly on it as she pushed more into him. Kagari curled his hands around her thighs & hoisted her up, legs wrapped around his narrow waist._

Kagari bounced the ball as he walked carelessly through the building's halls, listening to the quiet tapping of fingers on keyboards, & the noise of a copy being made, or the scuffing of shoes on the tile.

"I miss you Kira... why?" He asked himself quietly, glaring when another coworker looked at him weirdly.

_Kagari & Kira panted quietly in the darkness surrounding them, sated as sweat ridden bodies touched. Kagari traced patterns matching Kira's tribal tattooed arms, & Kira merely twisted, popping her aching bones._

_"I love you."_

"I love you too..." Kagari murmured, earning a knowing look from Kougami who sipped his coffee idly.


	5. Reminiscing (Kira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira's mind begins to wonder as well, enjoying simple past memories with her brother & their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gino may or may not ( o.o) have a crush on Kira.
> 
> Kougami may or may not know about the relationship between Kira & Kagari.

Kira sat comfortably one summer evening,  wind kicking up & lashing her hair in front of her face like a curtain. The darkness, & lack of sight allowed Kira to succumb to her memories; distant & not so distant.

_"Kagari you dick! Give it back!" Kira seethed & tackled her brother, pinning his wrist to the hard, cold tile floor. His fingers curled tightly around a simple gold chain with a pure silver cross, it being a gift given by Ginoza after an exceptional capture._

_"No, it's mine now!" Kagari chuckled manically. Brother & sister ignoring their friends as they fought; which was nothing new to them. Ginoza appeared from around the corner, strutting over & snatching the trinket from Kagari's hand._

_"Here." Ginoza said tossing it to Kira, she tumbled backwards & caught it, slipping it around her neck. The fifteen year old smirked down at her brother who laid spread eagle on the floor before her._

_"Bitch." She sneered, & happily "floated" after Ginoza. Kougami offered his hand & pulled up Kagari, ignoring the look of awe from Akane._

Kira subconsciously toyed with the necklace in her hand, rolling it between her fingers. Carelessly staring at the horizon as the sun fell behind the hills. _My brother promised loyalty to me, to stay with me, & travel where I do..._ Kira closed her eyes, turning her head away from the beautiful sunset, tears daring to fall. _Where is he now?_

_Kagari curled closer to her as he'd fallen asleep. It had been a long day & everyone deserved a good night's rest, the bags under Kougami's eyes only accumulated with each day, & even Masaoka's calm, helpful self was becoming less & less present. Kagari lost the energy to mess with Kira, & Akane came to work in wrinkled clothes & hair a mess. Ginoza arrived a few days with a strand or two of hair out of place, Kira happily tucked them back._

_"How are you still functioning?" Kougami asked as he eyed the two particularly intense. Kira smiled small at him & shrugged._

_"I think I might have sucked the energy outta this one." Kira replied as she draped an arm around her brother's shoulders. Kagari blindly threw his arms around her, pulling her closer._

_Kougami smirked, "Probably, good kid though." Masaoka watched the exchange quietly, smiling small to himself._

_Kira stared down at her brother in admiration, "Yea," she smiled, "he is." Kira agreed._

She stood, taking long strides back to her secluded home _. Sooner or later._ Kira thought, thinking about the day she'd face her brother one day. The day she'd finally give in  & not care; the day he'd kill her.

"You miss him?" Kira rolled her eyes at the stupid question coming from Choe. She managed to save him after Makishima Shougo was killed, & now he accompanied her.

"Stop asking dumb questions, of course I do, he's family."

"Who betrayed you." Choe said setting down his book without looking away from the young girl. Kira scoffed.

"I know _that_." She replied waving him off, "Oh, for the record, I suggest you disappear within the next day or two. Kougami  & them are hot on our trail, I don't want you caught." Kira said glancing over her shoulder at the older gentleman.

Choe straightened himself, "Why?" He asked coyly.

"Because, I like you. Very much, your intelligence would be of no use to any one of you were dead." She stated & walked away annoyed. Choe smirked, _I'm going to miss her._ He frowned at the reminder of how he lost another close friend to an Enforcer years back.


	6. A Promise Kept

Kagari followed in close pursuit after his little sister, struggling the slightest to keep up with her longer strides.

"Kira please! We can still help you!" He yelled frantic to keep up.

Kira scoffed, "As if! I'm long gone Kagari, long gone! My CC is too far gone for any therapy to fix me." She cackled & leapt up to catch the top of a ten foot fence, easily pulling herself over & landing safely on the other side. Kagari squeezed through a hole in the gate, hand clenched tight around his Dominator now pointed at his own flesh & blood.

"I don't wanna have to do this!" He called to her as she turned a corner. Kagari followed, hoping not to meet his end on the other side. Kagari stumbled back a bit as his sister had stopped running, hands out at her sides as she too stumbled back, gasping quietly at the Dominator pointed point blank in her face.

"Gino..." Kira whispered deathly quiet. Her pale skin paling even more so, brown eyes blown wide in shock. _How did he catch me?_ She questioned. "Gino... I'm sorry." She apologized quietly, eyes skating over his sharp features as his eyes narrowed.

 _"Sorry?"_ He said bluntly, tone still holding a bit if question. "You- you betrayed this team!" Ginoza snapped, eyes seeming to give off an eerie glow.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to be a _dog_! I was tired of it, I will not be treated like a dog because a machine tells others of my kind to!" She argued. "You don't understand Gino! You never will!" Kira yelled. Ginoza sighed  & slowly began to squeeze the trigger, pain in his green-hazel gaze. He didn't want to kill someone he begun to love so much, & hold so dear, only Kira ever understood him. Now he would be loosing his sanity.

"I'm sorry." Ginoza said quietly. Kagari covered his eyes, waiting for the trigger to be pulled. The trigger was never pulled. Kagari opened his eyes at the dark chuckling falling from his sister's lips.

"No Gino, I'm sorry. The fact you would've been able to pull the trigger on me shows you care more about your job than my life," Kira said glaring at him out of her peripheral vision. "I should kill you where you stand, but- no, you wouldn't go for that would you?" She asked him as if Ginoza could phantom what she was asking of him.

"I wouldn't what?"

"He wouldn't what?" Kagari stared at a wide-eyed Ginoza, both obviously confused.

"Join me?" She asked simply, blinking doe eyes, & batting long lashes.

"... Why? I nearly killed you." Ginoza asked curiously. _He can't seriously be thinking about going with her. Can he?_ Kagari asked himself.

"But you decided last minute, good choice. So join me?" She asked. Ginoza blinked & opened his mouth to answer- Yes.

"No!" He shouted instead as Kira fell lifelessly to the floor, bullet shot through her heart. Kagari stood behind her, legs wobbling as he fell to the ground, Dominator bouncing from his grasp & hands flying up to hide his face.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, rubbing away tears as they fell. Kagari wailed to himself, "No- Kira- Fuck!" He yelled, hands pulling at his orange hair in distress. "Fuck! Why!? Why couldn't you have just stayed with me- fuck you idiot!" Kagari yelled at her body. Ginoza stood there shocked.

 _She's gone. Kagari's sister died by his hands,_ Ginoza thought to himself.

"You did say you'd die by my hands, & my hands only." Kagari whispered. "Gino," Ginoza looked up at the flame haired kid, "lets go, there's _nothing_ left for us here." He said coldly. Ginoza nodded, glancing at Kira's dead body before following after the shorter male.


End file.
